Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The Winter Soldier is an upcoming sequel to Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger and Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear on Google Drive in a near future. Plot Two years after the Battle of New York, Steve Rogers works in Washington D.C. for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Nick Fury, while adjusting to contemporary society. Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, including such members as Agent Payne, Agent Gold, Agents Elks, and Agent Grimms, and led by Agent Rumlow, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Rogers discovers Romanoff has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Fury. Rogers returns to the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters to confront Fury and is briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites, designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Unable to decrypt the data recovered by Romanoff, Fury becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Alexander Pierce to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is ambushed by a swarm of Heartless disguised as police officers led by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. Fury escapes to Rogers' apartment, and warns Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. After handing Rogers a flash drive containing data from the ship, Fury is gunned down by the Winter Soldier. Fury supposedly "dies" in surgery, and Hill recovers the body. The next day, Pierce summons Rogers to the Triskelion. When Rogers withholds Fury's information, Pierce brands him a fugitive. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E., Rogers meets with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, the Neo-Nazi organization HYDRA has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos with the goal that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for security, to which Bowser and his Galactic Empire have managed to help aide for over those years. The pair narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker, though Zola escapes through the Internet to plot anew. Rogers and Romanoff enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. Deducing that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra mole, they force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson are ambushed by the Winter Soldier, who kills Sitwell, then summons more Heartless troopers to attack the heroes. During the fight, Rogers recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII, but the Winter Soldier instead claims his name is "Ansem". Hill manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Fury, who had in truth faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone at the Triskelion. Romanoff, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Pierce. Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D's database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra to the public. Following a struggle, Fury shoots Pierce dead. Suddenly, Pierce rises from the grave and reveals himself to actually be an aged clone of Steve Rogers designed by the Red Skull long ago to house a copy of his mind should anything ever happen to him, ripping off his face to reveal the familiar scowling countenance of the Red Skull. The heroes are able to take him down permanently when Sailor Mars unleashes a Burning Mandala to destroy the evil clone once and for all. Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controller chips, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and fights Rogers on the third. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, even though the Soldier has completely transformed into a vessel for Master Xehanort and has gone mad from hatred and revenge, but as the ship collides with the Triskelion, Rogers is thrown out into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing into the woods. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee and Fury, under the cover of his apparent death, heads to Eastern Europe in pursuit of Hydra's remaining cells. Rogers and Wilson decide to find the Winter Soldier, while Rumlow, who was a double agent for Hydra, is hospitalized following the Triskelion's destruction. In a mid-credits scene, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, at a Hydra lab, proclaims himself the new leader of HYDRA in the Red Skull's death while his scientists examine an energy-filled scepter and a swarm of prisoners: the captured members of the Brotherhood of Mutants, plus two new recruits plucked from the streets of Sokovia. In a post-credits scene, the Winter Soldier visits a Bucky memorial at the Smithsonian Institution. Trivia *Captain America will join the team in the end of the film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Marvel Films